Solo una noche
by Alhe's-Nevereverland
Summary: Sep, eso en definitiva había sido algo más que sólo un romance de una noche, al menos para el moreno extranjero; pero aun que Alejandro no lo aceptara el se sentía de igual forma... Luciano había logrado lo que nadie más que Antonio había hecho... Moverle el tapete, y movérselo feo... (Brasil x México) Yaoi -AU:humano. Vamos con la T por mi intento de Lime !
1. Chapter 1

**Hola~! **

**Aquí traigo mi primer Lime... denme una oportunidad, soy joven de mente algo tímida pero malpensada D':**

**So...Espero que les guste~!**

* * *

><p>Alejandro, un chico de aproximadamente 19 años había ido a una fiesta, cortesía de uno de sus amigos; era fin de semana así que la fiesta no se salía de los estándares impuestos en estos tiempos: alcohol, botana, drogas, música estúpida -para su gusto-, gente superficial, gente urgida... Lo normal.<p>

Él mientras, veía como tanto hombres como mujeres iban perdiendo la conciencia en sus actos y daban paso a su instinto, uno pervertido y oscuro. Alejandro se daba cuenta de que el precisamente, no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones, puesto que había estado tomando alcohol y del bueno; tenía buen aguante, pero eso no significa que no tuviese un límite, y cada vez le iba faltando menos para llegar ahí; sin embargo, el mexicano no se preocupaba, podía hacer lo que quisiera, después de todo ya era lo suficiente mente grande para esto ¿No?

Entre su _análisis _de la situación y el ambiente que se daban en la fiesta, se le acabó su vaso con tequila, por lo que decidió ir por un poco más ¿Qué más daba si terminaba ebrio y al día siguiente tenía cruda? Total, el chiste era integrarse.

Llenó el vaso de nuevo, se sentó en una banca y siguió pensando, pero no pudo evitar sentirse observado, así que lenta y tranquilamente se volteó hacia donde creyó que venía aquella mirada. Nada. Volteó a más hacia atrás, tampoco...solo una "pareja" besándose, volteó hacia la izquierda y ahí estaba él, mirándolo, con deseo pero sin lujuria o al menos no tanta... Aquel chico tenia ojos de color chocolate y cabello oscuro. Tal vez era la pubertad, tal vez el alcohol, o a lo mejor eran ambos, pero ese chico se veía bastante atractivo. Ambos sonrieron.

Ninguno se dio cuenta en qué momento las miradas que se intercambiaban se hacían más constantes, era un juego bastante interesante para los dos. Inconscientemente se buscaban.

No pasó ni media hora, cuando por fin se encontraban uno cerca del otro, comenzando una conversación por iniciativa del otro; vaya, tal parece que las cosas estaban saliendo como quería... esos bailes sensuales que hizo en un momento dado servían a la perfección, oh seep~.

-...ummm,¿Cuál es tu nombre?- cuestionó con una amable sonrisa.

-Alejandro- Dijo con notable confianza y una pizca de picardía al devolver la sonrisa- ¿y el tuyo?

-Luciano, un gusto conocerte

-¿No eres de aquí, cierto?- Era obvio, pero había que confirmar

-No,soy de Brasil, pero...Tengo varios amigos aquí jeje

Y el chico no mentía, mucho antes de haber visto al mexicano había estado hablando con mucha gente. Era alguien simpático y un tanto afable, era obvio que alguien como él no tendría problemas en hacer amigos o conseguir novia. Pero Alejandro era observador, seductor y todo un actor. Nadie como él para jugar y saber dominar aquello denominado como seducción, los dos contaban con buenos atributos.

Pasaron unos instantes de plática sin sentido, con el fin de conocerse mejor, ambos se estaban llevando más que bien y se sentían cada vez más atraídos. Pronto, el extranjero decidió dar el siguiente paso.

-Y tu.. ¿Tienes pareja?

¿Qué?En serio? Esa pregunta sacó de lugar a nuestro Alejandro, ni siquiera se acordaba de Antonio (su pareja actual); ¿Que si quería a su novio? oh por supuesto, era una excelente persona, alguien muy atento hacia él, tenía un muy lindo físico y era estupendo cuando de encerrarse los dos en el cuarto se trataba (bueno, en cualquier lugar). Pero en este momento estaba en una fiesta, era lo mismo de siempre: iba, tomaba, ligaba y terminaba acostándose con alguien y al día siguiente regresaría con una cruda de la chingada a su casa con varias llamadas perdidas de Antonio, para que al final, llegara él a cuidarlo y en la mayoría de las ocasiones, que sucediera algo más debido a las ganas del español.

Ok, muy bien, entonces si solo era una noche más, una como cualquiera, no habría ningún problema.

-No.- Mintió con su mejor actuación, ya que, por lo menos en el fondo, muy en el fondo de su cerebro o su corazón, sabía que si Antonio se llegase a enterar, lo dejaría devastado.

-Vaya, es bueno saberlo...

Y esto fue lo último que dijo antes de acorralarlo contra una pared e iniciar un beso que Alejandro no dudó en seguir: en un principio fue lento, para darse un poco más de confianza y dejar que fueran degustando los labios ajenos, más tarde comenzaron a ir un poco más rápido, sólo se separaban para tomar un poco de aire y verse de nuevo a los ojos, para iniciar un nuevo beso que llegaba a tornarse a uno estilo francés; ambos comenzaban a excitarse y a desear la cercanía del otro de forma cada vez más desesperada. Solo hasta entonces fue que Luciano se dio cuenta de que ambos debían abandonar el lugar. Tomó al mexicano de la mano y se lo llevó corriendo. Estaba oscuro y solo, eran las 00:27 am; estaban en un parque.

[...]

Se habían recostado en el pasto, viendo las estrellas, era agradable para los dos la compañía del contrario.

-...Puede que suene estúpido...pero, en verdad me gustas demasiado Alejandro

Vaya, Rodriguez no sabía si ponerse feliz, nervioso o simplemente salir corriendo,hay que decir que hasta cierto punto, sentía lo mismo, pero no estaba del todo seguro. Era peligroso sentir algo que se pareciera tanto a lo que sentía por Antonio.

-¿Cómo se que lo dices en serio?

De un segundo a otro, Luciano se encontraba encima de Alejandro, manteniendo una mirada seria y brillante. Lo dijo todo sin decir nada.

[...]

-Ah-h...! mnn..

Ambos gemían, estaban demasiado excitados como para contenerse, el brasileño pasaba sus manos por cada rincón del cuerpo del otro de la cintura para arriba mientras pasaba sus labios del cuello a la boca y viceversa, al parecer el cuello era el punto débil de Alejandro, mejor para Luciano. Al mismo tiempo, Alex mordía y lamía la oreja y el cuello del brasileño, aferrando sus manos a espalda y cuello, estaba disfrutándolo, no podía negarlo.

-Espera..!Ah-aquí..no,mierda

¡Estaban en un parque, en un maldito PARQUE! ¡¿A quien mierda se le ocurre?!

Muy bien, al parecer Luciano se dio cuenta de que tal vez era el momento pero no el lugar.

Se pararon, y aquel joven extranjero se llevó a Alejandro casi volando a su casa, por suerte para ambos, pero más para Luciano, su casa estaba cerca.

Solo cerraron la puerta y no pararon: se besaban, acariciaban, gemían, manoseaban, lamían...Cada acto poniéndolos más excitados que el anterior, así siguieron hasta que ninguno de los dos aguantó más; se sacaron la ropa tan estorbosa que tenían dejándola a un lado y no se dedicaron a otra cosa mas que a disfrutarse entre ellos. Así fue hasta la 3:30 am. Ambos cansados y satisfechos (en verdad lo estaban), decidieron dormir juntos. Fue algo muy curioso, porque Luciano abrazaba de manera un tanto posesiva a Alex... Tal vez, si podía surgir algún sentimiento por su...¿Amante?¿En verdad se le podía llamar así? No estaba seguro, pero mañana lo averiguaría. Por ahora solo se dedicaría a dormir.

[...]

Luciano despertó esperando encontrarse con aquel chico de seductora mirada rojiza, pero cual fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba ahí. Sólo eran la 10:08 am. Se Había ido cual Cenicienta rato después del baile, y vaya baile. Por un momento entristeció un poco; sin embargo, fue un consuelo encontrar una nota en el lado de la cama en el que Alejandro había dormido.

_Gracias~  
>Nos vemos<em>

Alejandro-

Sep, eso en definitiva había sido algo más que sólo un romance de una noche, al menos para el moreno extranjero; pero~ aun que Alejandro no lo aceptara el se sentía de igual forma... Luciano había logrado lo que nadie más que Antonio había hecho... Moverle el tapete, y movérselo feo...

Alejandro llegó a su departamento un poco mareado y con la espalda un poco dolida, había leído los mensajes que el español le había dejado hace horas y minutos, por lo tanto era muy probable que Antonio se encontrara en su sala con el alma en un hilo, esperándolo. Y así fue.

Su pareja lo recibió con los brazos abiertos,saltándole encima en el momento en que lo vio, llenándolo de besos, hasta que empezaron a subir lentamente de tono, pegándolo más a su cuerpo. Antes de que pasaran a otra cosa, puso como excusa la cruda que no tenía tan fuerte, pero con sus grandes dotes artísticos consiguió las atenciones "curativas" de su novio...

No se sentía con el derecho de estar con Antonio, no por ahora... Había tenido muchas aventuras de las que su pareja no se había enterado y de las que hasta ahora no tenía el remordimiento... Pero haber estado con es chico la noche anterior...Esta vez había sido diferente...¡Maldición, ¿¡qué tenia ese tipo de diferente o especial que lo hiciera experimentar la misma emoción y euforia que sentía al estar con Antonio, QUÉ?!

Había sido algo de una sola noche, ¿Cierto?

Quizás no...

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado :3<strong>

**Me gustan los reviews y las críticas constructivas (no sean malvadas ;-;) (?)**

**Pensé en hacer una conti, pero primero necesito saber si les gusta la idea, qué opinan?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey~! hola~_

_Nos vemos abajo ;3_

* * *

><p><em>── Hey, por cierto,¿Dónde habéis estado todo este rato...?<em>

_── De fiesta... creo que es muy obvio ¿no?_── Contestó el moreno con una aparente cruda de aquellas.

Si, era una buena actuación...Una cruda fingida era la mejor opción para sordearse con el tema de aquella aventura que tuvo horas atrás. Recibía atención de su amado Antonio y se olvidaba del brasileño. Fin del salseo (?).

_──La verdad si... Deberías cuidarte más, Ale._

──Si, si, ya lo se...No es para tanto, con un levantamuertos se me quita, hombre...

_──¿Te digo algo? Yo se cómo se te quita más rápido la..ehh...El dolor de cabeza._

──Cruda, Antonio, cruda;¿En serio?¿Algo mejor que un levantamuertos? Pues muéstrame...

Y Alejandro no había terminado de articular la frase, cuando ya traía al español en cima de él besando todo a su paso y metiéndole mano debajo de la camisa.

──_Y bien,¿Te estás sintiendo mejor~?_ ──Preguntó con voz ronca y pícara al momento de pasar del lóbulo oído hasta el cuello.

──_Nnh...!Creo...que si_.──Fue la respuesta que dio el mexicano en un tono burlón y travieso, provocando al apasionado español en sobremanera.

Aquello era un placer culposo, hace tan solo unas horas había pasado la noche con un chico extranjero, del cual no recordaba el nombre, sin embargo le había movido el tapete. Cada caricia dada por Antonio en esos momentos le rememoraban a Alejandro una y otra vez lo que estuvo haciendo toda la noche con el brasileño; y se sentía bien hasta cierto punto, no podía negarlo... Pero a la vez sentía una terrible culpa por haber engañado a su pareja en acción, y ahora en pensamiento. Simplemente, Antonio no se lo merecía.  
>Sin embargo, como todo en la vida, las mentiras se saben tarde o temprano. No hay crimen perfecto, ya que siempre habrá un pequeño detalle que mande todo a la mierda. Y claro, la actuación de Ale no sería la excepción, pues no contaba con esa pequeña marca roja que se localizaba entre el cuello y la clavícula que dejó su amante de una noche. Por supuesto, Antonio no tardó mucho en notarlo...Al igual que Alejandro.<p>

_──Ale...¿Qué es esto?_

──Yo...Es que una historia muy compleja, jeje

Y el teatro de mentira se desmoronó en pedazos.

──...Antonio sigue cortante, y cuando le hablo se me queda viendo, luego me ignora...──Se quedó callado un momento──O Toño es muy nena o como que si la cagué,¿No, gringo?

──Eh...──El susodicho estaba completamente en shock, debido a la historia contada por su amor platónico (que lo puso en la friendzone, cabe mencionar) a tal punto que la coca-cola se le había caído de la manos── L-La verdad creo que si te pasaste un poco, Alex... Si yo estuviera en su lugar...──Empatía hacia Antonio, Pfff ¡Ni él mismo se lo cree! Si se MUERE por ocupar su lugar! Era más como envidia hacia el brasileño...Porque ¡¿Cómo es posible que Alex tenga aventuras con un tipo que apenas conoció, en vez de ir con él?!── No sabría cómo reaccionar──¡Injusticia, señores!¡Injusticia!

──Tal vez, tienes razón; debería de ir a disculparme con él y rogar por su perdón~, bah── Dijo el mexicano como si ya hubiese pasado por eso demasiadas veces──Como sea, gracias Al...

Pero paró en seco unos cuantos pasos después, sólo para regresar con su amigo gringo.

──¿Te digo algo? Creo que es mejor que no me vuelva a encontrar el brasileño...

Y finalmente, se fue. Al parecer, Alejandro a penas empezaba a caer en cuenta de que lo que había hecho todos esos años, había estado mal, más de lo que podía imaginarse; pero a él no le importaban todos aquellos amantes que le habían dado placer y experiencia, no qué va, la única persona persona por la que se preocupaba era por más ni menos que por ese brasileño de bonitos ojos marrón. Él junto con su atractiva sonrisa y mirada seductora habían logrado que se sintiera igual o incluso mejor que cuando se demuestra afecto con Antonio y eso es decir bastante. El mexicano estaba en apuros, porque por un lado quería ver al extranjero cuyo nombre no recordaba, por otro no, pues se sentía culpable y le daba nervios estar cerca de esa persona y por último quería ver al español y seguir como si nada hubiese pasado. Vaya problema complejo.  
>Las desventajas de ser sensual (?).<br>Es por eso que le pidió más consejos a Matt, invitándole a salir, para poder despejarse un poco también.

Ambos se encontraban en Plaza Satélite, un centro comercial bastante grande en C.d de México. Hallaban la problemática del moreno muy interesante como tema de conversación: Matthew escuchaba atentamente a su mejor amigo y hacía comentarios ocasionales, mientras, Alejandro se dedicaba a desechar sus quejas, penas y demás cosas que se le vinieran a la cabeza.

──Pero, ¿En serio no quieres verle de nuevo? Al menos...Para conocerle más, no sé, algo...

──No... creo

De repente al canadiense le dieron ganas de ir al baño y con gusto, el mexicano lo esperó afuera de este.  
>Y hablando del Rey de Roma, había una extraña fuerza que quería todo lo contrario para el mexicano. Ahí estaba él, ese brasileño de tes morena y ojos marrón con una sonrisa <em>colgate<em> en los labios.

_Mierda._ Pensó.

Al mirarlo, Alejandro empezó a ponerse un tanto nervioso: tenía el impulso de hablarle y al mismo tiempo, sacar a Mattie del baño y salir del lugar lo más pronto posible; sin embargo se quedó ahí, tenía que esperar a Matt y no verse acosadoramente sospechoso para que que el extranjero no se diera cuenta de su presencia. Pero como la vida es una hija de la chingada, hizo que por "coincidencia" aquel chico volteara hacia donde estaba él. Se miraron menos de un segundo. _Coño, Matt, sal rápido._ Se dijo más de una vez en su mente.  
>Rodriguez se sordeó lo más que pudo, ya que cada vez sentía más fuerte la mirada que traía encima.<p>

Pero nadie puede evitar lo inevitable.  
>Luciano tocó el hombro de quien tanto había anhelado volver a encontrar y le susurró al oído:<p>

──Hola,amor

Al escuchar esto, Alejandro se tensó al mismo tiempo que quería abalanzarse sobre aquel sensual extranjero.

──Hola~...──Contestó en tono sensual, guardando la compostura, no por nada era el mejor alumno en el taller de actuación.

El mexicano sabía lo que sucedería, el extranjero le invitaría a pasear y se negaría, ya que tiene que esperar a Matthew, pero este no le haría caso, y de una forma u otra terminaría accediendo y dejando a su mejor amigo solo. Así sucedió y ambos empezaron a dar vueltas al rededor del centro comercial.

──Este...Estoy algo confundido y..emm, no recuerdo tu nombre── Dijo apenado el mexicano.

El brasileño tan solo sonrió y le recordó su nombre. No se había molestado en absoluto.

──Así que era Luciano...Ya decía yo jaja

Platicaron, compraron helado y siguieron sin nada fuera de lo normal...Casi como si fueran amigos.  
>Sin embargo, si eso había estado bien, se iba a poner mejor. Mucho mejor~<p>

──...Eres completamente perfecto──Soltó Luciano, haciendo que Ale tuviera ganas de hacer más cosas...Si...Ale es un poco fácil, pero con esa voz que se cargaba el brasileño, quién era él para resistirse.

──No, créeme, aún es muy pronto para decir eso──Dijo en un tono medio nostálgico, mientras sonreía de igual manera.

──No si se trata de la persona que me gusta más que Río du Janeiro, Ale~...──Respondió muy seguro de si mismo, como si Río de Janeiro fuera realmente su razón de ser, provocando un poco de sorpresa y gracia en el susodicho.

Luciano le tomó la mano a Alec y empezó a correr mientras que el otro no sabía ni hacia donde se dirigían, pero aun así corría junto a él.  
>Lo llevó a un edificio un tanto desolado, después de haber salido del centro comercial y una vez lejos de los demás (lo cual era un tanto difícil de lograr en esa ciudad), le empujó bruscamente contra una de las esquina y empezó a besar al mexicano como si no hubiera ni un mañana ni un futuro para ambos.<br>Por supuesto, Alejandro no tardó mucho en volverse a acostumbrar a los labios del mayor, que de mayor solo tenía la estatura...Pero solo un poquito; por lo que empezó a rodear el cuello de Luciano con las manos, al mismo tiempo que se dejaba hacer lo que el brasileño quisiera y mandara.  
>En ese momento solo eran él y su amante. Pero no por mucho.<br>Al poco rato, el celular del mexicano empezó a sonar con el timbre que este había puesto para cuando recibiera un mensaje su novio, causando la separación del beso tan apasionado que se estaban dando. ¡Chin!

──Diculpa── Dijo el chilango, un poco fastidiado y apenado.

Leyó el mensaje de Antonio, quedando un poco atónito.

| DE: Antonio  
>Tenemos que hablar, por favor. Ahora.. Te espero en mi departamento.<p>

24.03.14 |

Alejandro se volvió hacia su amante, lo besó un poco más con toda la emoción que pudo y se separó de él de golpe,como si nada, así nada más, despidiéndose con una sonrisa burlona y seductora, dejando a Luciano con un problema entre las piernas. Eres muy malo Alec~

Se subió en el metro, estaba un poco nervioso, había visto a su amante y ahora iba al departamento de Antonio para hablar sobre su relación...Esto sería, o muy bueno o muy malo.

Ale amaba al español, había sido lo más importante en su vida desde que empezaron a salir, le admira y le respeta de cierta forma, ya que si hablamos de fidelidad como forma de respeto, sería un completo fallo; sin embargo sus sentimientos siempre estaban con Toño... O al menos hasta el día en que conoció a Luciano. Realmente quería seguir con su novio, quería tener una relación más estable, pero cada vez que veía al joven brasileño le daba un vuelco el corazón y se aceleraba tanto como cuando veía y escuchaba a Antonio tocar guitarra, o cuando le besaba o como cuando hacían el amor. Era la misma sensación, la misma emoción.  
>Simplemente, el mexicano ya no estaba tan seguro, no quería herir a ninguno, pero no sabía que hacer.<p>

_¿En qué chingados te metiste, Ale?_

Tal vez Antonio lo cortaría y se iría a ser consolado por Luciano, pero tal vez Antonio lo perdonaría y le daría una segunda oportunidad y desecharía sus sentimientos hacia el azabache; pero no sabía, y seguiría sin saber hasta que no hablara con Antonio.

_Afronta las consecuencias de tus actos._ Se dijo a si mismo.

* * *

><p>Yay~! Por fin tengo este capítulo<br>Espero que les haya gustado, quedó algo corto, pero bueeeh~

Alec es un poco complicado...bueno no, el complicado es mi hermano que cambiaba de parecer a cada rato con el tema, así que así lo hice.

Me pregunto por qué siempre hago a México como una puta sin corazón.. 3

¿Quieren que lo deje así o le pongo otro capitulo?

Por último, quiero dedicar este cap. a Aishiteru-sama, que me había pedido más Brasil x México~ :'D

Comentarios constructivos? no sean malas ;-;

México/ Alejandro Rodriguez pertenece Aishiteru-sama


End file.
